An inorganic filler-reinforced thermoplastic resin can have high flexural strength to provide excellent rigidity and therefore has been used in the manufacture of various components for automobiles, electronic devices, and the like. However, when an inorganic filler is added to a thermoplastic resin, there can be various problems, such as decreased impact resistance. Thus, it can be difficult to use such materials in components which may be damaged by external shock. In addition, flowability can be remarkably deteriorated, and thus temperature at the time of injection-molding should be increased for effective molding.
Among the inorganic filler reinforced thermoplastic resins, a glass fiber-reinforced polycarbonate resin has advantages in that excellent moldability of the polycarbonate resin can be maintained and tensile and flexural strength may be improved. In particular, the resin can have excellent flexural modulus and thermal resistance to be appropriate for components enduring continuous load or heat. Thus, glass fiber-reinforced polycarbonate resins have been used as exterior materials of electronic devices such as cellular phones and the like.
However, although the glass fiber-reinforced polycarbonate resin can have excellent impact resistance as compared to other glass fiber-reinforced thermoplastic resins, after injection-molding, glass fibers can protrude from a surface to thereby deteriorate appearance. An additive can be used in order to prevent deterioration of the appearance and to improve flowability. Use of the additive, however, can decrease impact resistance.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2009-0018569 discloses a glass fiber-reinforced polycarbonate having excellent flowability and impact strength by adding a modified polyolefin thereto. However, the polycarbonate has problems in that improvement of flowability is still not sufficient, and an appearance of a molded article manufactured therefrom is deteriorated, such that additional processes such as blasting, and the like, are required.